


under the motel lights.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fast burn, runaways - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Park Jihoon steps into the gas station mart that Lai Guanlin works at during an ungodly hour. With a backpack full of snacks, Guanlin’s old and beat up car, and only the clothes on their back, they run away together, even if it’s only for a short while.





	1. is there somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! As you can see, I’ve started a new Panwink fic :) This first chapter is one I’ve been working on for a while now, and I’ve finally gotten around to fixing it to my liking. I don’t know what it is, but I just really enjoy the aesthetic of old timey motel rooms, so this runaway!panwink au came to mind... huhu
> 
> At the moment, Clocks will probably be put on indefinite hiatus; I’ve kind of lost inspiration for writing it, so until I decide if I’ll continue it or drop it all together, it’ll simply be on hiatus for now. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> This will be fairly short too, maybe 3-4 chapters! Please enjoy!

Guanlin meets Park Jihoon at a gas station store at 2 AM in the morning, but he doesn't know his name is Park Jihoon until much later on.

It's 2:27 to be exact. At least, that's the time that's on his watch when he looks at it. But the stupid thing only works every once in awhile, so it's probably not the most reliable keeper of time.

Park Jihoon has a hood over his head, and it covers his face. It makes him look suspicious, Guanlin thinks, and that's the reason why he keeps staring at him as he walks through the snack aisles. It's not because Guanlin gets a little peek of Jihoon’s face when he glances up at a camera in the store, and _shit_ , Park Jihoon is really pretty. His eyes shine a little in worry before he glances down again and tries not to draw any attention to himself.

But he has Guanlin’s attention. All of it. After all, he's the only person in the gas station this late at night.

Guanlin hates the night shift. It's always so dead, and it's creepy as hell. The light in the corner of the store flickers occasionally, and he swears that he hears moaning coming from the storage room.

He counts the hours until he can go home, but he's only started his shift an hour and a half ago; there's still three more to go.

Tonight, Jihoon is his only distraction from all of that.

When Jihoon finally comes to the counter, he's dumps a lot of things in front of Guanlin. There's bowls of instant ramen, some water bottles, some candy… But there's also a toothbrush and and some deodorant, some basic toiletries that Guanlin raises his eyes at when he scans it.

In front of him, Jihoon looks down, hiding his eyes underneath his hood. Guanlin pops the gum in his mouth. “What, are you running away, or something?”

Suddenly, Jihoon looks up, and he looks like a deer that's been caught in the headlights. _Bingo_ , Guanlin thinks.

“Ah, you really are running away…” he says. He feels guilty for prying suddenly, but Jihoon’s been his only customer all night, he wants to keep talking to him while he's still here.

In front of him, Jihoon frowns a little. “I'm not running away.”

Guanlin raises a brow at this. “Really? Then where are you going with all of this?”

He just looks down in response, muttering something that Guanlin can't really hear. “What?” Guanlin asks.

“I said okay, fine! I am running away… So what, are you gonna call the cops on me?”

The taller boy just frowns. “Why would I do that?”

Guanlin’s seen plenty of teenagers come and go through this store, all of them intending to run away. Most of them end up back in their homes anyways, but the ones that don't, he figures really need to escape. Who is he to intervene?

Jihoon, however, gives him a look of confusion. “I.. I just thought…”

Guanlin sighs, scanning the last item before bagging it all up into one. “I'm really not going to tell anyone, okay? Your secret’s safe with me… But…”

Truthfully, he's looked out the window a few times now, and the only car that in the gas station lot is his own beat up car that his parents gave him for his birthday. “Don't you have a car?”

He watches as Jihoon purses his lips, looks down shyly and shakes his head. “I couldn't take my car… My parents have a tracker on it.”

Ah… Suddenly it all makes sense. He wonders what kind of parents Jihoon has, and if they're the reason he's ran away.

“It's… raining, though…” The rain has been pouring down hard for an hour now, and Jihoon is soaked in it. Guanlin’s surprised he hasn't been slipping around the linoleum floors of the store. “You're really going to run away when it's like this?”

Jihoon frowns, flicking his wet hair out of his face. “I mean… I don't really have any other choice. I refuse to stay at my parent’s house any longer.”

And then Guanlin gets curious. He doesn't want to pry, but he wants to know about this stranger, why he's ran away, why it's so imperative that he runs away today, and how he thinks he's even going to survive in this type of weather. When Jihoon offers him money for his goods, Guanlin refuses it.

“I’ll take you where you want to go.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen suddenly in surprise. “W-what?”

But Guanlin doesn't notice; instead he's whooping out his phone and texting Daehwi, asking him to take his shift because he's not feeling well. Daehwi’s probably still awake, and spending time with his boyfriend right now, but Guanlin sees this as an emergency.

_to; Daehwi 2:41am  
hyuuuung, come cover me please? i feel sick_

_from; Daehwi 2:41am  
what?? it's almost 3, can't you wait 2 more hours?_

_to; Daehwi 2:42am  
no, i feel really sick, i want to go home :(((_

_from; Daehwi 2:43am  
sorry, i really can't. good luck_

_to; Daehwi 2:43am  
fine._

_to; Daehwi 2:43am  
i’ll just_

_to; Daehwi 2:44am  
go home early_

_from; Daehwi 2:45am  
wait_

_from; Daehwi 2:45am  
lai guanlin don't you dare_

But Guanlin doesn't read on from there. Instead, he shoves his phone in his pockets before putting the rest of Jihoon’s things in a bag, reaching behind him to flick off the ‘open’ sign that's glowing in the window. Then he reaches for his jacket and puts it on, joining Jihoon’s side before turning off the lights.

“H-hey, what are you doing--” Jihoon stutters.

“Helping you run away?” Guanlin replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He gathers Jihoon’s good before ushering him out the door.

“Y-yah, you're going to get in trouble--!” Jihoon protests, but Guanlin already has him out the door, and is locking up.

“You're probably right, but I’ll worry about that later. Lets go.” Guanlin pulls his hoodie over his head before taking Jihoon’s hand and leading him to his car. He can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and it's probably his boss, wondering where the hell he’s going. But just like he ignores Daehwi, he ignores that too, opening the passenger side door for Jihoon and letting him in.

Thankfully, Jihoon doesn't protest. He looks reluctant, but at least he complies. Guanlin gets in the front seat and starts up his car, turning the windshield wipers on. They push the rain off the glass so he can see what's in front of him.

“This is a bad idea,” Jihoon murmurs under his breath.

Guanlin cocks a brow at him. “Don't you think running away was a bad idea too?”

Jihoon looks at him with wide eyes, and he opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. He purses his lips and looks forward again, saying no more.

Guanlin takes this as a sign to hit the pedal and start driving without turning back.  
yes  
—

Jihoon finally tells Guanlin his name an hour into the drive, and Guanlin tells him his too.

Jihoon also points out Guanlin’s accented Korean, which he calls, quote on quote, cute, which causes the Taiwanese-born boy to blush profusely as he denies the claim.

During the first hour, Guanlin’s phone also rings again but this time, it's not his manager calling to ask where he is.

When he sees the caller ID on the screen, Guanlin panics a little, but he decides to ignore it, because talking on the phone while driving isn't a smart idea, he tells himself.

But then the phone rings again. And then again after that, and it's the same person, insistent that Guanlin answers the phone. Jihoon’s looking at him strangely now, but he pretends not to notice.

Its’s maybe the fifth call that Guanlin gives in, and with one hand on the wheel and with the other pressing his phone to his ear, he takes the call.

“Where the _hell_ are you?”

Guanlin swallows hard, his eyes focused on the road ahead. “Wooseok-hyung… I’m at work.”

“You're not.” The reply is so immediate and firm that Guanlin nearly jumps in his seat. “Don't lie to me, where are you?”

Wooseok’s voice is so strong that it sends shivers down Guanlin’s spine. He bites his lip, because how could he tell the truth in a situation like this?

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn't--”

“You're supposed to ask me if you can go anywhere. You're not allowed to just leave whenever you want.”

Guanlin’s shaking so hard now, and his fingers are so tight around the wheel that his knuckles are turning white. His throat is dry, and he doesn't know how to respond.

Beside him, Jihoon stares in worry. “Guanlin..?”

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Guanlin says into the receiver. “But I’m not coming home tonight.”

“What do you mean not coming home? Lai Guanlin, what the fu--”

And then Guanlin hangs up, throwing his phone into a cup holder instead. He can feel his shoulders shaking, but from what, he doesn't really know. Fear? Intimidation? He's only able to breath a sigh of relief when the phone is finally freed from his hands.

“Hey--..” Jihoon finally speaks, reminding him that he's there. Guanlin peeks back over at him. “What's that all about?”

Guanlin just purses his lips and shakes his head. “Ah, my boyfriend just misses me, that's all.”

Another half hour of driving, and Guanlin finally stops his car in the parking lot of an old motel, one that's on the side of the road and looks like it could come straight from a horror movie, he thinks. The flashing neon signs read “vacancy”, so Guanlin drags Jihoon out of the rain and into the motel lobby, buys a room for two for a total of three nights for now (Jihoon argues that it's not enough, but Guanlin reassures them that they can stay longer if he really wants to, and that's okay with him).

The walk up to their room feels like forever; it’s on the other side of the motel and on the second floor. Guanlin’s legs feel like they may give out at any second now. He’s not sure what time it is; the stars are still out but he can see the sun starting to peek through the horizon. Is it already that early?

Jihoon trudges behind him, and the poor boy looks even more exhausted. His clothes are drenched in rainwater, and while Guanlin doesn’t really have much to offer for him to change into (other than an oversized sweater he had found in the back of his car), he still promises that they’ll get him dried up as soon as they step into their room.

When they finally step in front of their room, Guanlin stares at the number on the door for a moment or two. Room 2033. He’ll be sure to remember that, he thinks to himself before sliding the keycard into the slot, waiting for the light to turn green and then turning the knob.

He’s horrified when he walks in and only sees one bed in the middle of the room, neatly made and with a decorative frame hanging just above it.

“Ah—“ Jihoon says begins him, sighing quietly. “We forgot to ask for single beds…”

Guanlin just stares, pursing his lips before deciding… Ifs fine. He can live with this. Besides, it’s just for a few days, right?

He tosses the clean sweater he had found before heading into the motel room’s bathroom. It looks clean, thankfully, white countertops and a clear mirror, towels set on a rack for them to use as well. The first thing he does is pushes the shower curtains aside and turns on the shower head, letting the water get hot.

When he steps back out, Jihoon has already seated himself on the bed, his backpack of food still on his back. Guanlin immediately notices the long look on his face, like he’s still in disbelief over all of this. He looks somewhat solemn and afraid, anxious and unsure of what to expect. Guanlin can’t help but wonder if he contributes to that at all. He hopes not.

Quietly, he steps towards the older boy and sits beside him. Jihoon stiffens a little, but he still doesn’t look up at Guanlin, keeping his eyes locked on the patterned rug beneath them.

“I’ve got the shower running,” he says. “You should shower up, I’ll dry your clothes and then you can get some rest.”

When Jihoon finally looks up at him, Guanlin notices a few things. He notices how his eyes shine a little at his words, both with awe and uncertainty, like he’s grateful for Guanlin’s words, but unsure if he can trust him. He also notices how pretty Jihoon looks with the motel lights illuminating his fair skin, but that’s a whole different story.

Jihoon nods anyways, and without another word, he removes his backpack, starts making his way to the shower when Guanlin calls out— “Jihoon!”

At the sound of his name, Jihoon stops suddenly, turning to look at Guanlin, and Guanlin stares for a moment.

This is the boy he’s about to spend days with on their own, a total stranger that he had just helped run away because he had made a pit stop at his gas station. Guanlin has never been this reckless before, and if he hadn’t questioned his judgment before, he certainly is now. _I’m crazy_ , he thinks to himself.

But Jihoon… Jihoon looks like a good person. A good person with some problems, Guanlin already knows, but it’s not like he doesn’t have his own. He already knows not to pry; if Jihoon wants to tell him, he will. But if he wants to stay silent, he can respect that too.

But there’s one thing Guanlin is at least sure of.

“We’ll be okay… I promise,” he says, offering a reassuring smile at Jihoon.

Jihoon looks taken aback with his words; there’s a look of surprise on his face, Guanlin notices, but it quickly dissolved into the softest smile he’s ever seen before. Jihoon nods in agreement to his words.

“Yes,” he replies, “We’ll be okay.”

 


	2. ghost.

“Guanlin, who’s Wooseok?”

 

It’s the first question Guanlin gets when he wakes up in the morning, washing up his face at the bathroom sink. Jihoon sneaks up on him and gives him a shock, but nothing near as surprising as the words that he speaks.

 

He looks up at Jihoon with wide eyes, almost drops the towel in his hands that he’s using to dry his face. He freezes, staring at the other male incredulously. “H-how do you know that name?”

 

“You were saying it in your sleep last night,” Jihoon explains, rubbing his eyes and then yawning softly. “And then when you were washing your face, he called. Several times.” Jihoon then hands his phone over to him. In his panic, Guanlin snatches it from him and quickly unlocks the screen. Sure enough, he has 4 missed calls from Wooseok, 12 text messages, and a voicemail. He doesn’t want to open a single one.

 

Guanlin swallows hard, then looks up at Jihoon. The other male just stares back, his eyes still sleepy, but also confused, worried. “Is he your boyfriend?” Jihoon asks.

 

Guanlin purses his lips. Then he nods softly.

 

For some reason, Jihoon chuckles, shaking his head before pushing past him nonchalantly, turning the sink on so he can wash his face. “You can answer it, you know. I would get mad if you do.”

 

As he washes his face, Guanlin just stands there, rather dumbfounded, but also a little anxious. He keeps thinking about the missed calls, what the voice mail might say, and eventually he paces back into the room, sitting up the edge of the bed as he scrolls through his messages.

 

_ Where the hell are you? _

 

_ Lai Guanlin _

 

_ Pick up your phone. _

 

_ I’m gonna find you, so you might as well tell me where you are before I— _

 

Guanlin can’t read anymore. He lets out a soft sigh before tossing his phone onto the bedsheets, sheets that he still has to make, but right now, he’s not really in the mood. The day has barely begun, and he already feels like shit.

 

“Have I made a mistake?” he whispers quietly to himself. Maybe running away hadn’t been a smart option after all… If he’d ever decided to come back, he’s almost certain that he’d lose his job for leaving the store empty in the middle of the night. That and he knows Wooseok will be pissed that he ran away, ignored his texts and calls too. 

 

Besides, he hardly knows Jihoon. He could judge the time of person he thinks he is all he wants, but for all he knows, Jihoon could be running away because he’s murdered someone. This was a stupid idea, he thinks, and maybe he should just go home.

 

Just then, Jihoon steps out of the bathroom, his fringe dripping a little with water after splashing his face with it. He looks at Guanlin, a rather serious expression on his face as he approaches him, stopping just in front of him. Like this, Jihoon towers over him. But all Guanlin has to do is stand, and the tables will have turned.

 

“Look,” Jihoon says, sighing loudly. “Let’s set some ground rules, okay? If we’re really going to survive, then we should probably figure some things out first.”

 

At that, Guanlin blinks a little, but he nods anyways, slowly in understanding.

 

“Rule one— I won’t ask about you life as long as you don’t ask about mine. I know I kinda already asked about your boyfriend but I won’t do it again, okay? Just as long as you don’t ask me silly things, like why I ran away, or anything like that, got it?” 

 

Jihoon rambles, and Guanlin listens, nodding at his words. He seems satisfied enough with this. “Good. Next rule… We’ll sleep with a pillow between us, okay?”

 

This rule makes Guanlin raise his brows a little in confusion. It’s not like it’s an uncomfortable rule, but… he can’t really understand why Jihoon wants it that way. “Why is that?” he asks, raising a brow.

 

“It’ll be awkward if I wake and I’m clinging to you and you’re clinging to me.. especially because I don’t know you,” Jihoon replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Last night I woke up and you had a hand on my waist and I had to push it away. So am I clear on that one?”

 

Again, Guanlin just nods, and Jihoon feels satisfied. “And last rule… We’re not friends, okay?”

 

At that, Guanlin looks up a little, blinking in confusion. Sure, they aren’t friends… yet. Right now, they might as well be strangers… acquaintances, maybe. But Guanlin doesn’t understand what’s so horrible about becoming friends with him? He scrunches his nose a little, making a sour face as Jihoon explains.

 

“We aren’t friends. Please don’t think that just because you’ve helped me run away, that I owe you something now,” Jihoon says. “But I can take care of myself from here, and I think it’s just best if we… Both do our own things.”

 

Guanlin stares in disbelief. “O-oh.”

 

At that, Jihoon smiles bitterly. 

 

“I’m sorry… You understand though, right? I’ll take care of myself, and you take care of yourself,” Jihoon declares. 

 

Something sinks a little in Guanlin’s chest, but he nods in agreement anyways. When Jihoon walks, Guanlin moves so that he doesn’t stand in his way. 

 

“Good,” Jihoon says as he throws on his coat. It’s drier than amir had been the night before thankfully, but he mutters something about how it’s still a little damp. “Of course, you can help yourself to all the food we brought with us, but don’t eat all of it, okay? I’m going out now, I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anymore before he heads out the door, leaving Guanlin in silence. 

 

It feels weird. Guanlin feels like he shouldn’t be here, like he should turn around and go straight home this instant. Jihoon has made it painfully clear that he doesn’t need him, and Guanlin’s terrified of the repercussions that might occur if he stays away from Wooseok too long. 

 

But it’s too late now. He’s made his decision, and he’s determined to stick to it… At least for now. It’s too soon to go back, because truthfully, as terrifying as this is, Guanlin also feels  _ free _ . He hasn’t felt this way in forever, and maybe… Just maybe the consequences he’ll have to face later will be worth it just for this short time that he has.

 

So as soon as Jihoon leaves, Guanlin does too, hoping into his car and heading towards the diner in town that the front desk had told him about earlier. He still has some change in his pocket, so he figures that he’d treat himself to a nice meal for lunch instead of settling for convenience store snacks.

 

The diner is actually really cute, Guanlin thinks. It looks like it’s straight out of a 50’s movie, with neon signs hanging over the walls and red and white tiles surrounding it. It’s cozy, and Guanlin feels welcomed as the woman working at the counter greets him warmly, has him sit at the bar before taking his order.

 

“What can I get for you today, sweetheart?” she asks, pulling a notepad from her apron. She looks no older than her early thirties, and her voice is so calm and sweet that Guanlin feels at ease listening to it.  _ Sojin,  _ her name tag reads.

 

“Mmm, just a cheeseburger and… A strawberry shake please!”

 

The woman scribbles on her notepad, then offers him a bright smile. “Comin’ right up!”

 

Guanlin grins and when she disappears again, his eyes flicker to his phone, outlined in his pocket.

 

He wants to check his voicemail, but he knows that nothing good will come out of it. Nothing but more paranoia and anxiety, and he simply doesn’t want to have to deal with it right now. He looks back up, deciding to brush it off once more before his phone vibrates in his pocket again, capturing his attention once more.

 

This time, Guanlin fetches the device from his pocket and reads the little message on it carefully. 

 

_ Boss said if you don’t come in today, you’re fired :( _

 

Guanlin frowns. He texts back a quick response to Daehwi anyways, then places his phone face down on the counter, too afraid to read the response.

 

_ Sorry. Was nice working with you, pal. _

 

It rings right away.

 

_ Guanlin, where are you? Are you safe at least? _

 

Then he bites his lip. He hadn’t meant to worry Daehwi, out of all people. He’s certain the other is worried sick about him, and Guanlin almost feels guilty for abandoning him like this, not only leaving him to work the store in his absence, but worry deeply about him too. His fingers dance over the keyboard as he types out his reply.

 

_ I’m fine, I promise. I just need to be alone for a while. _

 

Again, he gets what’s almost an instantaneous response from the other boy.

 

_ Okay, just be safe. Take care _

 

Guanlin smiles, then tucks his phone away again. 

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud crash at the back of the diner; everyone’s attention is immediately focused in that direction, where one man has another pinned to one of the booths, draws his hand back with the intention of socking the other square in the face. Guanlin watches as the punch lands, and the sickening crunch that follows makes the hair on his arms stand tall.

 

And then Guanlin recognizes the jacket. He had seen it in his motel room earlier this morning, watched as the wearer walked out of the room with the jacket on his back, the door slamming shut behind him. 

 

Jihoon draws his hand back again, landing another punch on the other man’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS TBH
> 
> curiouscat: wannabyui  
> (i know i haven't been answering messages on it but that's because i'm kinda unfamiliar with it?? i'll do my best to start replying more often!!


	3. hurricane.

The door to their motel slams hard against the wall as Jihoon stomps his way in; Guanlin follows closely behind, pacing after the older boy. He’s got a bag of melted ice pressed to his eye— it’s a little swollen, but Guanlin is certain the swelling will go down soon enough.

 

Besides, he’s more worried about Jihoon than anything.

 

The fight in the diner had been completely unexpected; one minute he had been placing an order for his meal, and the next, he was in the middle of a fight between Jihoon and absolute stranger. Well, he hasn’t necessarily intervened, rather, he had attempted to pull Jihoon away from the spectacle altogether, but the moment he let his guard down, the other person landed a punch square in his eye, sending Guanlin down to the floor. If Jihoon had been worried at all, Guanlin had know way of knowing. But soon enough, the fight had been broken up by a few employees. One had been kind enough to provide Guanlin with some ice for his injury, just before kicking all three of them out of the restaurant.

 

The mystery man shot Jihoon a dirty look before he stormed off, getting into a dusty care and driving off, engine roaring loudly. Jihoon did not even spare Guanlin a glance before taking off, heading back into the direction of their motel once.

 

Being back at the motel feels awkward, Guanlin thinks, and as he closes the door behind him, he lingers awkwardly beside it, watching as Jihoon sits on the bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Guanlin removes the ice from his eye. “So… What was that all about..?”

 

Jihoon looks up then, and his expression is anything but friendly. He looks like he’s ready to pounce on him at any moment, and as he furrows his brows, Guanlin flinches. “It’s none of your business. Why did you intervene anyways? Doing stupid things like that… What were you thinking?”

 

There’s a sting that comes with Guanlin’s words, but he tries to not take it too harshly. After all, Jihoon had made it very clear earlier— they are  _ not _ friends. Still, Guanlin can’t deny that he feels some sense of responsibility to Jihoon, having taking him this far in the first place. Jihoon may not want his company, but the simple fact is that he  _ is  _ here, and it’s difficult not to worry about his well-being, despite their short familiarity.

 

“I wasn’t really thinking…” Guanlin murmurs, scratching at his neck. “I just wanted to..”

 

“No shit you weren’t thinking.”

 

At that, Guanlin’s face turns sour. “You don’t have to be such an asshole, you know. You may not have asked for my help, but I was still there, and I got punched, the least you could do is be just a little sympathetic.”

 

“That was your own fault,” Jihoon scoffs, gesturing at Guanlin’s eye. “And you’re exactly right, I didn’t need your help, so quit acting like I owe you.”

 

Guanlin frowns deeply; the words that he wants to speak are stuck in his throat, building up as he seethes at Jihoon. How idiotic could this boy be? He clenches his teeth, and there’s so much he wants to say. He wants to yell at Jihoon, tell him how much an asshole he thinks he is, how selfish he thinks he is, but for some reason, the words just don’t come out, no matter how heavily they longer at the top of his tongue.

 

Instead, his strength disappears. He sighs heavily, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re right,” he hums. “You don’t owe me anything. Not for giving you all those free snacks, for not  _ ratting  _ you out to the police when you care to me last night. You don’t owe me for driving you out here in the pouring rain, or for even  _ paying  _ for you to stay in this dingy motel room… And you  _ certainly _ don’t owe me for breaking up a silly fight that you chose to get into for only god knows what reason…”

 

Guanlin feels like crying. Jihoon’s face has softened a little, but his brows are still knitted together, as he listens to his words. “So I’ll give you what you want. I’ll stop trying to care. To at least  _ try  _ to get to know you before you decide to throw me to the curb. In fact, I’ll do it myself. You can keep the room, it’s good for another week. After that, you’re on your own.”

 

Guanlin throws the bag of ice against the wall in his frustration, glaring at Jihoon long and hard before he opens up the door again. He can’t stand to be in a room with the other any longer, so he leaves, slamming the door behind him. He head straight for his car, and as he presses the button to unlock it, he hops into the driver’s seat, locking up once more before he relaxes against it, letting out a heavy sigh that he didn’t even know he had been holding in.

 

He doesn’t understand why he’s so hung up on trying to understand Jihoon when it’s obvious that he wants no part of him. Perhaps it had been the piqued curiosity from when he had first seen him at the gas station last night, or perhaps it had been the words he had said to him upon arrival—  _ we’re not friends.  _ The words still leave a lasting impression. Guanlin hadn’t the intention to become friends, but the blatant dismissal of even the prospect of friendship definitely stings, and has left him a little desperate to prove otherwise.

 

The diner incident had been his chance to prove that he could be a friend, but of course, Jihoon still wants nothing to do with him. Guanlin thinks it’s just best to go home, forget about Jihoon and this entire escapade. The consequences would be less severe if he just returns now, rather than waiting longer than he initially had planned.

 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket again. Five missed calls from Wooseok. Nine messages that he doesn’t read. Instead he tosses the device into the passenger’s seat before leaning back against the head rest. He closes his eyes— the left still throbs a little, is a little tender, but Guanlin can deal with it. As he listens to the sound of his ragged breath, he calmly falls asleep like this, letting his worries temporarily drift away. 

 

—

 

Guanlin wakes two hours later to some tapping against his window. 

 

The sound is quiet, but it’s annoying, and it has him reluctantly opening his eyes, groaning as he stretches his long limbs, squints to see who could possibly be at his window right now.

 

_ Oh,  _ he thinks to himself. Park Jihoon stands before him, his eyes pleading for him to open up. He waves shyly, continuing to stare at Guanlin before he finally comprehends. 

 

Jihoon wants to talk to him. Guanlin is certain this can’t go well. 

 

Still, he lets out a heavy sigh, ridding himself of the last remnants of sleep. He gestures for Jihoon to go around before he unlocks the passenger’s side, allowing for Jihoon to step inside, sitting right beside him in his truck.

 

It’s silent. Neither of them even chose to greet each other, but Guanlin can tell that Jihoon is just as anxious as he is, struggling to find the proper words to say to him. He fiddled with his thumbs in his lap and chews on his bottom lip, and Guanlin watches every moment as Jihoon carries them out.

 

“Well?” Guanlin says expectantly. “Is there a reason you’re here?”

 

Jihoon looks uncertain, as if he’s wondering whether or not he should actually speak, whether he should just leave now instead of uttering another word. But Guanlin doesn’t want him to leave. Despite his own irritation, he wants to fix this, whatever has gone awry between the two of them. Because this… This definitely had not been what Guanlin had in mind when he and Jihoon had taken off last night, when Guanlin had decided to risk almost everything for this complete stranger…

 

The shorter male breathes deeply; Guanlin watches his chest expand before he lets it out and begins to speak. “I wanted to apologize.”

 

Ah. There it is. It’s what Guanlin had been wanting to hear, but actually hearing the words make him breathless as well, his eyes flickering up to Jihoon’s face.

 

“You were right,” Jihoon adds. “I’m an asshole. I should’ve been more sympathetic after I got you punched, and I’m sorry I reacted so badly.”

 

Guanlin purses his lips a little, looking down at the steering wheel. “You’re not an asshole. You just acted like one.”

 

Jihoon chuckles at that. “What’s the difference?”

 

“If you were really an asshole, I would’ve never drove off with you at 2AM in the morning.”

 

“You hardly knew me, I could’ve been a serial killer!”

 

“I thought about that too, but I decided to take my chances.”

 

It’s then that Guanlin realizes that Jihoon is smiling now, and he thinks to himself,  _ have I ever seen Jihoon truly smiling?  _ He’s certain that this isn’t it, that there’s still some apprehension between the curve on his lips, yet it makes Guanlin all the more curious. 

 

“Well I’m sorry,” Jihoon says again, playing absentmindedly with his fingers. “If it makes you feel any better, you still look pretty handsome, even with a black eye.”

 

Guanlin stutters, unable to even choke out a reply. Jihoon just called him  _ handsome,  _ and he’s pretty sure that his brain has suddenly short-circuited as a result. Still, he recovers quickly, and as he rubs at his neck, he ushers a proper response. “I lied, maybe you are an asshole.”

 

Jihoon laughs for a moment. The sound quickly dies on his lips only seconds later. “It doesn’t hurt still, does it?”

 

“It’s a little tender, but I’ll be fine…” Guanlin has suffered worse than this, but Jihoon doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Good…” Jihoon closes his eyes then. It’s silent for a moment as Guanlin watches him throw his head back and relax. His lashes flutter softly against his cheeks, and Guanlin can’t help but admire how pretty and delicate he looks like this. Jihoon doesn’t at all look like the type to just  _ attack  _ someone in the middle of a restaurant, but Guanlin is slowly beginning to find that there is quite a lot that he doesn’t know about the other. 

 

Jihoon opens his eyes then, peeking over at Guanlin. There’s a small smile that spereads over his lips before he completely turns in his direction. “So. Would you like to be friends then?

 

_ Those  _ words certainly take Guanlin by surprise. An apology, he had been expecting, but this… Truthfully this… acquaintanceship that they had been enough for him, and though Jihoon’s prior words had left an impact on him, he doesn’t really find it necessary for them to be anything more than what they are now. 

 

But the offer is tempting, Guanlin must admit. As Jihoon sits in his passenger’s seat staring up at him with his bright, wide eyes, Guanlin feels compelled to give him everything and anything he wants, despite everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

 

Finally, Guanlin nods. He offers a smile as he looks over at Jihoon once again. “Yes. Sure, let’s be friends.”

 

And when Jihoon smiles back at him Guanlin immediately knows…  _ This.  _ This is the first true smile that he has seen grace Jihoon’s lips. Guanlin thinks it is beautiful, and he feels blessed, honored to know that this this precious sight… It is meant for him, and for only him to see. 

 

—

 

That night when they sleep, Jihoon removes the pillow between them. It’s a small gesture, perhaps something that’s meaningless to him as he sleeps peacefully on the other side of the bed. But for Guanlin, as he lies facing the wall, he cannot help but to feel the butterflies swarming in his stomach, keeping him up late into the night. 

 

He prays that this friendship can evolve something even more beautiful than what it already has become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes more word vomit. that's what i'm good at. fpgahspfog i'm sorry for taking so long with this one; i know where i want to go with it but i also don't and it's just?? trust me i really love writing this fic but it's also a pain in my butt but i hope you all are enjoying :(
> 
> also DID YOU ALL SEE PANWINK GOT INTO A SEPARATE CAR AFTER YESTERDAY'S FANMEETING??? WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY WENT SGJISGS *EYE EMOJI*
> 
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/wannabyui  
> twt: https://twitter.com/wannabyui


	4. empty gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update finally?
> 
> WARNING: Some underage drinking.

“Let’s do something together today.”

 

At first, Guanlin doesn’t hear Jihoon at all. He’s got earbuds in as he lies in bed, and Jihoon just hovers over him ominously, his lips moving, but no sound escaping.

 

Guanlin pauses his music then, blinking at the older with a confused look on his face. “What did you say?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t waste a breath. “I said let’s do something together.” He sits at the edge of the bed, still looking over at Guanlin with confidence that he doesn’t understand. Sure, they had gotten rather close in the few days that they had spent together, but even so, he isn’t as comfortable with approaching Jihoon as Jihoon is with approaching him. Which is good. At least one of them is keeping this friendship going, he thinks.

 

“Hmmm…” the younger replies, sitting up and leaning against the headboard as he finally tugs his earbuds out. “What do you have in mind?” 

 

Jihoon just shrugs in reply. He leans back to lie down, and suddenly his head is in Guanlin’s lap. Guanlin freezes. His breath catches in his throat, and as Jihoon looks up at him to speak, he can’t help but notice how pretty he looks. His hair splays around his head like a halo, and his chocolatey, velvet eyes glow beneath his lashes. His lips are plump, and the bridge of his nose is high and soft, cheek round and his tan skin glowing underneath the motel lights…

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

With a surprised gasp, Guanlin blinks at the other, whose brows are raised in question. “Sorry--..” he stutters. “I got distracted.

 

Instead of getting mad though, Jihoon just snorts, a smile spreading over his lips as he rolls his eyes. “I can see that. Anyways all I said was that I really want to take you out. You’ve hardly left the motel room since we’ve arrived.”

 

Though Guanlin scrunches his nose in mock offense, he knows that his words are true. Since the incident at the diner, he’s hardly stepped foot outside of the hotel. It’s only been Jihoon going in and out, He doesn’t tell him where he’s going most of the time, and really, he doesn’t mind. It’s not his business, and Jihoon is free to go wherever he likes. Sometimes it’s a trip to the convenience store; Jihoon returns half an hour later with Guanlin’s favorite drink and ramen flavor for dinner. 

 

It’s been a little over a week. Probably over 50 missed calls and 200 unanswered texts from friends and family, but Guanlin doesn’t care. He could get used to this.

 

Guanlin thinks back to Jihoon’s offer, blinking in thought. He hasn’t had any desire to go out much, and even if he did, he hardly knows what’s around here. The surrounding area seems mostly deserted, and if there is anything close by, the perhaps Jihoon should pick where they go tonight, if he wants to go out.

 

“Alright,” Guanlin finally hums in response, resisting the urge to run a finger through Jihoon’s hair. “You pick. Tell me where you want to go.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes twinkle then, as if he’s just won the lottery or something, and Guanlin finds is absolutely endearing. “Actually I know the perfect place! It’s a surprise though, is that alright with you?”

 

Truthfully, Guanlin hates surprises. But there’s something about Jihoon’s offer that seems irresistible, and without an ounce of hesitation, he nods in reply. “Sure. Sounds good to me.”

 

“Great!” Jihoon chirps, suddenly sitting up and hopping on to his feet. He shoots Guanlin a smile, then paces off to the bathroom, peeking through the crack in the door as he gives one last comment before shutting it closed. “Be ready in ten minutes!”

 

Even as the door closes behind him, Guanlin can’t help but to smile fondly at the space that the other boy once occupied (or perhaps, still occupied, but Guanlin just can’t see him at the moment. He’s so different now, much different than the boy he had seen getting into a fist fight at the dinner, or telling him he didn’t want to be friends with him. For a moment, he wonders if it’s even the same person. 

 

In a mere span of a week, Guanlin has seen countless sides of Jihoon that he almost doesn’t know which one is real. It makes him wonder what Jihoon could have been like before all of this, before they both decided to run away from their pasts into this new, exciting, albeit most-likely temporary chapter in their lives. He knows that he and Jihoon have sworn to not ask about each other’s lives past this point. But the curiosity bubbles at the surface, and the longer he spends with Jihoon, the more that Guanlin is dying to know.

 

Who  _ really  _ is Park Jihoon?

 

—

 

It’s chilly outside. Guanlin makes sure to wear his jacket when they head out, and Jihoon puts on some layers too, hands shoved into his pockets as he steps into the driver’s seat of Guanlin’s car without even asking for permission first. Guanlin gapes at him with his mouth wide open, and Jihoon just laughs.

 

“What? How is it going to be a surprise if you have to drive? Get in already, you dork.”

 

Guanlin pretends to not hear the teasing name that Jihoon calls him, but rather he obliges to his request, stepping into the passenger’s seat as Jihoon starts up his car. Most people would be worried, having a stranger that they’ve just met driving their car, but Guanlin doesn’t care much at all. His truck isn’t some luxury gift he had gotten on his birthday, nor was it some sentimental piece of metal that he had saved up years and years for. He didn’t necessarily want to get in a wreck, but he thinks that if Jihoon were to get a scratch or a dent during his drive… Well, Guanlin wouldn’t really mind that either.

 

He puts his seatbelt on, and that’s when he notices that Jihoon hasn’t put his on, even as he’s already begun backing out of his parking space. Guanlin frown at that, suddenly stopping him. “If you’re going to drive my car, you better at least put your seatbelt on, hyung.”

 

Jihoon stares at him with a look of feigned irritation before finally doing as he’s told, and Guanlin grins in satisfaction.

 

There’s no excitement that comes with knowing that wherever Jihoon’s taking him is a surprise. Rather, he chooses to enjoy this moment too, the drive out to only Jihoon knows where, finally being able to step out of the motel, and perhaps the feeling of allowing Jihoon to drive him around too. Though he’s eager, this moment is a good thing too, he thinks.

 

Guanlin opens the car window then. He puts it down all the way, and with how fast Jihoon is going, the wind instantly blows its way in, pushing his hood off his head and and blowing his hair out of his face. Guanlin squints his eyes, but it feels good. The wind in his face feels freeing, the sound rushing through his ears serving to wipe away all of his thoughts, clear all of his troubles that have surfaced in the last few years, months,  _ days _ , even. 

 

Jihoon’s surprise is yet to come, yet somehow he’s already grateful to him for just…  _ this.  _ Allowing him to be free, to experience everything that he’s experienced with him up to the point, no matter how temporary it may be. 

 

If he’ll ever be able to express that to Jihoon, he isn’t quite sure. But for now, Guanlin is certain of one thing.

 

This moment is already enough.

 

—

 

“Jihoon, this is a…”

 

“I know. Just follow my lead.”

 

At his words, Guanlin can’t help but to smile. The bright lights of a nightclub’s neon sign glows, fluorescent underneath the falling rain.  _ Club Energetic _ , it reads. The queue is short, but even so, Guanlin feels nervous. 

 

“They’re not going to let me in,” Guanlin frowns, squeezing Jihoon’s hand nervously as he stands beside him. “I don’t look old enough. Besides, we’re hardly dressed for a club—..”

 

He looks down at his clothes; it’s the same outfit he’s worn this entire trip, but he’s still managed to wash it a couple of times. Still, it’s not fancy enough for a club, and Jihoon’s own hoodie and jeans is certainly no better. Still, Jihoon insists, tugging the reluctant younger male forward. 

 

“It’s fine, just play along,” Jihoon reassures as he drags him into the line. Guanlin squeaks when he sees the bouncer, a rather larger, scary looking man who glances at everyone’s ID before letting them in, repeating the process for every guest in line.  _ I’m screwed,  _ Guanlin immediately thinks. He doesn’t have an ID, and he isn’t even of age to begin with— he’s so totally screwed.

 

He wants to tell Jihoon, protest that they should just go back to the motel for the night, but Jihoon places a hand firmly on his waist before he can, tugging him forward, much to Guanlin’s surprise.

 

The bouncer stares up at Guanlin first, then at Jihoon, as if he’s skeptical about them, and immediately Guanlin panics. He hasn’t even asked for identification yet, and his palms are already sweaty, as he tries to come up with an excuse on the spot.

 

“ID, please,” the bouncer finally says. Guanlin watches as Jihoon swiftly pulls his wallet from his pocket, showing his ID to the other, just as requested. It’s probably fake, but it works anyways. When the bouncer nods, Jihoon puts it away, looking to Guanlin as he asks him the same question.

 

Unlike Jihoon, Guanlin is unconfident. He doesn’t even have a fake ID to pull out, how is he going to— 

 

“This idiot forgot his wallet again,” Jihoon chokes in beside him, a wave of annoyance present in his voice. Guanlin looks up at him and blinks in surprise, watching Jihoon roll his eyes before looking at Guanlin firmly. “God, I can’t believe how dumb you can be sometimes. Do you  _ ever  _ remember to bring it?”

 

Confused, Guanlin just stutters in response. “I-.. I don’t…”

 

“Whatever!” The bouncer cuts in, and when Guanlin looks up at him, he looks even more irritated than Jihoon, moving the little rope that blocks the entrance of the club, letting them in. Guanlin’s jaw nearly drops in shock, but before he can gape too long, Jihoon tugs him in by the waist, waving thankfully to the bouncer as he brings Guanlin into the club with him.

 

“It actually…”

 

“Worked?” Jihoon laughs. “Of course it did. I’m that good.”

 

The first thing Guanlin notices is that it’s loud. Both figuratively and literally. The bright, flashing lights throughout the club bounce off the walls, seemingly dancing with the music and the other club goers who all seem to be having a good time. Most seem to be out on the dance floor, jumping rhythmlessly to some top 40 hit and cheering the DJ on. Some people scope on the place on the side lines, or scope out other people in the crowd. The bar is pack too, but one common occurrence Guanlin notices is the plethora of people sucking face in the remote corners of the room, as if they’re trying to not get caught. But once he sees one, it’s as if he sees them all, and Guanlin feels as if he’s walked in on something he shouldn’t have as a result.

 

But the music helps him relax. Initially, he thought it’d give him a headache, make him want to head home even more. But as familiar bears echo through the walls, Guanlin finds himself wanting to dance, following the crowds of people with his eyes and smiling as he watches them invade the dance floor.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Jihoon asks beside him. His hand is still wrapped firmly around his waist, and for that, Guanlin is glad. As much as he likes this, he’s afraid that he’ll get lost too easily if Jihoon were to let go, and that’s one thing that Guanlin doesn’t want, is to lose Jihoon in this overly crowded place.

 

“Well?” Jihoon asks. Guanlin stares down at him. “Do you?”

 

It takes a moment, but Guanlin finally nods then, smiling brightly in response. “Can we?”

 

“Duh,” Jihoon responds simply. “That’s why I asked.”

 

Without missing a beat, Jihoon slips his hand into Guanlin’s, leading him into the crowd of people. It’s only been a minute, but the place already feels hot and humid, full of sweaty bodies and feeling of alcohol. He doesn’t mind too much, however. The feeling gives him a rush, and as they reach a small clearing, Jihoon turns to look at him, a bright smile on his face as the next song begins. He lets go of Guanlin’s hand before he begins to dance—moving with the best of the song as it plays.

 

For a moment, Guanlin can’t even move. His eyes stay trained on Jihoon, watching him as he dances, from the way he sways his hips to the way he throws his hands up. The most notable thing of all is the smile he wears— it’s so carefree and genuine, a smile that he’s never quite seen Jihoon wear before. 

 

But he likes it, though. Jihoon seems happy, and his happiness invites him in. Guanlin can feel a similar joy radiating throughout his own body, and the longer he sticks by Jihoon’s side, the more it grows, until he’s left dumbly staring at Jihoon, watching him wordlessly as he dances so freely. 

 

Jihoon looks at him then. He laughs before tugging his wrist dragging Guanlin close and wrapping his arms around his neck. “What are you waiting for? Dance with me!”

 

It’s not a command, nor is it a request. It’s a simple phrase that gets Guanlin moving, and the second that he feels Jihoon pulls his body close to his, he starts to move too, smiling as he dances along to the beat, swaying with Jihoon, holding him close to him too.

 

And that’s when Guanlin feels it, too. That same happiness that he feels radiating off of Jihoon— the genuine smile, the bright, gay mood… Guanlin loves it. It’s as if all of his worries have been washed away, as if all the clouds in his sky have suddenly disappeared and instead have been replaced with the brightest sun, and that sun’s name is Park Jihoon. 

 

As the music continues, he wraps a hand around the back of Jihoon’s neck, bringing him close and pressing his forehead to his. He laughs, smile spreading wide over his mouth as euphoria settles in. His cheeks are hot, and underneath his jacket, he sweats. But he doesn’t care. This moment is far too perfect to care about any of that. 

 

He looks down at the other man in his arms, and when he sees that sweet smile that he flashes back at him, the warm happy eyes, Guanlin just  _ knows. _

 

Guanlin has fallen in love.

 

—

 

“Is this really okay…?”

 

“Probably not. But we’re here anyways. Better make the most of it, right?”

 

Jihoon sets a glass of liquor in front of Guanlin then, a chaser in a paper cup too just in case. He doesn’t even know what it is, but as he gives it a sniff, a strong scent fills his nose, and he can’t help but to scrunch his nose up in response.

 

“Have you never drank before?” Jihoon asks, sliding beside Guanlin in the little booth they had somehow managed to snatch. After dancing for quite some time, Jihoon has suggested they take a rest, get something to drink. He had been expecting this, but with the glass sitting right before him, he’s suddenly uncertain of what to think.

 

“No…” Guanlin frowns, sloshing the liquid around. His heart beats a little, conflicted as he stares at the contents.

 

Suddenly, Jihoon places his hand in top of Guanlin’s. The touch makes Guanlin flinch in response, looking up to meet the other’s soft and warm eyes.“You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you to do anything.” 

 

At this, Guanlin purses his lips, takes in a deep breath before firmly shaking his head. “No. No I want to, I’m just… Nervous, I guess.”

 

Jihoon giggles. “Don’t be nervous. It’s just like… Like an actual shot at the doctor’s office. You get it over with, it burns for a little, but then it feels good after.”

 

“How good?” Guanlin asks.

 

“... Good.”

 

Guanlin laughs softly, but the sound dies in his tongue as he stares at the dark liquid once more. Finally he sighs, a determined look spreading over his face. “Okay. Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Jihoon grins then, picking up his own glass. He clinks it against Guanlin’s before raising a brow at the younger boy. “On three?” Guanlin nods. “One, two—!”

 

On three, Guanlin downs the shot, pressing the glass to his lips and tilting his head back. He swallows, and immediately, he feels the burn in his throat, as if it’s disintegrating at the alcohol’s hot touch. He scrunching his nose up in panic, searching for the chaser Jihoon had provided before downing that too— cool crisp soda helps to ease the taste of the alcohol, but it’s still somewhat there, and as he slams the plastic cup to the table, he sighs, pouting his lips. “That was horrible!”

 

Beside him, Jihoon just laughs. It doesn’t look like he’s had any problem with his drink— his glass is empty, and he does even have a chaser to go with it. “Horrible?” Jihoon raises a brow, giggling softly. “That was really cute.”

 

Guanlin goes bug-eyed at this. “Cute?! I almost died just then!”

 

“It was cute,” Jihoon repeats. 

 

“Hyung, you’re not drunk already, are you?”

 

“I’m not!” Jihoon whines, playfully smacking Guanlin’s chest. Guanlin laughs then too, the contagious sound infecting Jihoon as well. Soon they’re both giggling, and Guanlin is almost certain that it isn’t quite due to the alcohol he’s had. That doesn’t even feel like it’s done anything really.

 

Jihoon just makes him feel good, he decides. And as he smiles and laughs before him, Guanlin feels his heart bursting with adoration, as he leans back against the booth’s cushions, smiling lazily at Jihoon. “Thank you again for bringing me out here, hyung… Much better than staying cooped up in that motel room all day.”

 

“Right?” Jihoon agrees. He leans against the table, a hazy red starting to creep on to his cheeks. “I had a lot of fun tonight…”

 

Suddenly, Guanlin wonders how long it takes for alcohol to take effect. Seconds? Minutes? Because suddenly, staring at Jihoon makes his heart ache in his chest. The older boy’s smile is so calming, and the tint on his cheeks has to be the sweetest thing he’s seen in years. Jihoon is so cute, Guanlin thinks. His lips are so red and inviting, and Guanlin wants to kiss them, press his lips against his, press Jihoon against the wall and kiss him until he’s breathless, until Jihoon knows how he feels about him.

 

He can’t stop staring. Jihoon has noticed by now, Guanlin thinks, he  _ has  _ to have noticed. 

 

Just on cue, Jihoon laughs, quirking a brow at Guanlin as he continues to stare. “What?”

 

Guanlin blinks, his cheeks turning a shade of pink as he swallows hard. “Nothing, I just…”

 

“Tell me,” Jihoon hums.

 

Guanlin swallows hard. His mind goes back and forth, and the longer he stares at Jihoon, the harder it becomes for him to properly make a decision. He stares at his lips— his pretty, soft, plump lips, and then he decides he can’t handle it any longer. He stutters the, looking at Jihoon through his own soft lashes.

 

“Jihoon, can I—?”

 

_ “Guanlin? Is that you?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on twitter!: http://twitter.com/wannbyui  
> ask me things on curious cat: http://curiouscat.me/wannabyui
> 
> come check out panwink week on twitter!: http://twitter.com/panwink_week
> 
> Thanks again for reading everyone! The next update will be the last! Please anticipate it!


End file.
